Awakened
by Kilalafriend
Summary: That faithful day that changed the lives of them all...Changes are coming and the end is near...can they prevent a horrible disaster from happening or are they all doomed? R


Well it's me again...I hope you enjoy this story cause I got some good ideas for this one...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Screaming. Lots of screaming. Screams of pain and torment and of disbelief and shock.

Everyone that heard the screams turned their heads in the direction of it. Shock crossed their faces as they saw what had happened and who was the one screaming. Anger quickly replaced their shock and they turned to the one responsible.

Dark hair waving in the unnatural breeze, eyes cold and dead, and a smile that sent chills down their spine. She was dressed as a miko and held a bow in her left hand and another arrow was ready to be shot.

Her eyes wandered to a lone fighter that stood a ways away from the fighting group. She smiled and aimed the arrow at the, already in pain, victim, all the while not letting him out of her sight.

His golden eyes shown brightly with their own eerie light as his silver hair blew in a breeze that was normal. He was dressed in red, his tradmark color, and held his sword in his right hand, though its tip was touching the ground. The only piece of jewelry he wore was a necklace of prayer beads. On top of his head stood two triangular ears and a small growl issued from the back of his throat. His eyes looked haunted and you could see the rage, sadness, betrayal, shock, and desperation behind them, though his face remained a blank mask.

Her manical laughter filled the field and everyone cringed at the sound of it. A little boy of about 7or 8 started to cry softly. His hair was a fiery orange and was tied up in a green ribbon. He wasn't a human, but a little fox kit. His beautiful green eyes were filled with tears and he looked up towards a female figure.

"Is she gonna be ok Sango?"

The woman that was called Sango looked down at the small kit and gave him a small half-hearted smile. She was dressed as a demon-exterminator and carried a huge boomerang. Beside her stood her fire-neko, Kilala, the two tailed cat.

"I'm sure she will be ok, Shippo, just be strong for her, ok?" The kit gave her a small teary smile before looking towards the woman that had hurt their friend.

"What are we going to do, Miroku?" Sango whispered to the man beside her.

He was dressed in purple and black monk robes and his eyes were a startiling purple color. On his right hand prayer beads were wrapped to keep the the Kazanna under contol.

"We watch for now, there isn't much we can do at this point." He whispered back. Sango sunk down in defeat and watched what was going on at the moment.

"What are you going to do Inuyasha? Are you going to save my reincarnation or are you going to let me kill her because you are too weak to kill me or chose between us?"

The silver haired boy looked at her with sadness and regret written clearly on his face. She laughed again at the agony she was causing him and aimed the arrow at the girl pinned to the tree.

"Kikyo, why are you doing this?" The miko turned and looked at the girl head on and smirked at her face that was twisted in pain.

"Why? Why you ask. Simple, I hate you and I hate Inuyasha. I want you to suffer and feel pain. I want him to stand there and watch you die with knowing that he did nothing to save you. I want him to live with that until the day I drag him to hell with no one to stop me." She lowered her voice so that only the girl pinned to the tree could hear. "I hate that you have started to take him away from me. That he no longer feels close to me and that he feels doubt towards what he promised me. I hate you." She spat out.

"I'm sorry Kikyo." The girl lifted her head and looked directly into the dead miko's eyes as she spoke the words. Kikyo looked surprised, but brushed it off and pulled the arrow back to its full potential. The girls head fell in defeat as she waited the pain before the end. She glanced up as she heard the arrow being released and watched as it grew closer with every passing second.

"KAGOME!" Four people and neko meowed/called out in unision as they watched the arrow grow increasingly closer to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Please Read and Review...I really like to know what you think even if it is bad...Thanks


End file.
